After Bert / Downton Shaggy
After Bert / Downton Shaggy '''is the 13th episode of MAD Season 4, and the 91st overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''After Bert: The danger is real as Will Smith crash lands onto a planet filled with a bunch of Muppets! Downton Shaggy: Downton Abbey'' gets a new footman with a big appetite named Shaggy Rogers. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been reading comic books all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*Tuesday, 4:30 PM: Duchess Kate Middleton gives birth to a baby boy who sadly looks like his grandfather. #*Saturday, 9:00 PM: Beyoncé gives a fan a lock of her hair when she accidentally walks into it during a concert. #*Wednesday, 2:00 AM: Scientists pick up radio waves from beyond our galaxy, which oddly enough sound like this! #Opening Scene #'After Bert' (Movie Parody of ''After Earth / Spoof on Bert from Sesame Street) #Animated Marginals segment #Ice Cream Truck: Part 1 (Cartoon) #The Gargamelt Sandwich (Spoof on Gargamel from ''the Smurfs'') (Ad Parodies segment) #What Not to Werewolf (TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/What_Not_to_Wear_(U.S._TV_series) What Not to Wear] / Spoof on the Werewolf) (Ad Parodies segment) #Test Your Strength! (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Spy vs. Spy - Shooting Contest (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) (Note: '''This may be a parody of a man getting shot in the belly with a cannon bit.) #Animated Marginals segment #Ice Cream Truck: Part 2 (Cartoon) #Downton Shaggy' (TV Parody of ''Downton Abbey / Spoof on Shaggy Rogers from Scooby-Doo) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Test Your Strength!) (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the first time After Earth and Downton Abbey showed up. *This is the 13th time Sesame Street showed up. *This is the fifth episode of MAD where Rachel Ramras has returned. The previous episodes were: *#'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian' *#'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro' *#'POblivion / Umbrellamentary' *#[[Jacks the Giant Slayers / The Most Beautiful Voice|'Jacks the Giant Slayers / The Most Beautiful Voice']] *This is the 13th episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment. *52nd time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion, and for the first time ever, the spies had tied in the score count since [[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Da Grinchy Code / Duck']], Black Spy won in the 13th episode of a season of MAD, and Black Spy won six times in a row! A NEW SPY VS. SPY RECORD!! *This is the third appearance of Count Dracula. The first was Scream 90X from [[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy']] and the second was Bane: Friend of Children, Enemy of Bats from [[FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan|'FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan']]. **And also, this is the third appearance of Frankenstein. The first was [[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']] and the second was MAD Rebus Sentences from [[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!']] *This is the fifth episode of MAD to have 14 segments. The previous ones were: *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Outtagascar_/_F%C2%B7I%C2%B7E%C2%B7N%C2%B7D%C2%B7S Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight:_Breaking_Down_/_GOllum_ON Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Life_of_Rhyme_/_Here_Comes_Yogi_Boo_Boo Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo] *#[[George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes|'George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes']] Voices *Keith Ferguson - ? *Grey DeLisle - Velma Dinkley *Matthew Lillard - ? *Rachel Ramras - ? *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer, Count Dracula *Dana Snyder - Gargamel *Stephen Stanton - ? *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes